User talk:Brocky292
Archives *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 1|'Archive One']] (Nov 14 to 11 March) *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 2|'Archive Two']] (March 12 to 22 April) Battle of the Bands So, basically... *bows* Thank you very much for participating on the Battle of the Bands contest!^v^ Now, the prizes. As written on the prizes section the grand winner get to make their charries minor and a godrp with apollo and the whole band on the band's page. Also, since you guys are the only band who has joined and there is a part where it says the winner of each category can pick from adopt to minor or early powerup, you guys get to have 3 adopt to minor OR early powerup. I know there are 4 categories, but the grand winner must at least win one category so.. 3 xtra prizes. XD hehe Please tell me or just add it on the Forum:Users_&_Characters XD So far, I can't find their cabin page, so when it's created please tell me or any admin to rp as apollo and give them an in character prize which is their own studio room in the corner of the recoding studio (which kinda everyone has) but with new recording and music equipments and a gold plaque signifying their win. You guys are kinda in charge of how you want to design the room since Apollo is paying, but not too ugh.. over (hovering things etc) though XD Tori has become automatically become minor now :) You have the choice to speed 3 of your charrie's powers :) Reaped }} Brocky, what arena?:) Lyssa Lt. Devynn Hartlington is no contest. Donovan gets lt. by default. Congrats. :D Hmm... >.> i can't really decide... can we pick something we're not both an advantage to? >.< but then.. air is hard... urban maybe?>.< sorry You want to know why I'm mad? To be fairly honest, I liked none of the entries in this contest, except Anaideia. It's not just cause it was Oli's, but, cause I really liked it. And, so, when he didn't make it, I didn't want to vote at all. And, then, of course, you just had to have your way, didn't you? Make me feel worse on an already bad day, then force me to do something I don't wanna do. But, obviously, you are not at fault here, right? Me feeling bad, then feeling worse, is my fault, right? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 23:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I said I'd vote for you. But what good is a vote if you didn't earn it, and, just got it cause we're friends? I made your day crappy yesterday. I tried to fix them. But, apparently I couldn't, since you are still bringing it up. I refer you back to my first sentance. What good is a vote if you have to rely on your friends, instead of your skill? And, you know what? That's it. Sometimes, I don't feel like your friend. I feel like someone who you can vent your feelings to, and, then, just forget about me, and, come back when you need me. So, please. Do not use the word friend. At all. And, know what? You've made me feel crappy sooooo many times before, I honestly, could not care less right now. And, I repeat. Do not use that word. I already think my life is meaningless, and that I'm a waste of space, but, please. Do not lie to me like that. Pretend we're friends and then do not do a damn thing to prove it. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 23:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I never said I don't want you as a friend. It's just that I never feel like one to you. Just, a person who's there. To be honest, I'm scared. Scared that if you knew the real me, you'll stop talking to me. Scared that if you even see me, you'll hate me. I've been told nearly everyday of my life, whether it's by "friends", relatives or even my own parents that, I should be like someone else. That I'm fat, useless and an idiot. That, I should give up on my dreams cause I'm not good enough. Give up on life, cause, no one would ever even bother to love me. I can't help but feel like you aren't my friend because, that's what it's been like my whole life. Of course I'm able to forgive you, like every other time, and, of course, I'll get over it. But, the pain won't go away. It never does. Don't worry. I'll get over this. I always do. It'll take time for me not to show my real feelings again so, I don't know how long I'll have to stay off chat, because I don't want to worry anyone. Just, don't worry about me. Love you too. You do not know how much you saying that or typing that, or, whatever, means to me. I love you so much right now. It's like, this was my love for you before on the scale, |------------| And, this is it now, |---------|---------------------------. Like, way, way off the scale. If, that made any sense. I love you so much. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :3 Char spots >.< Would chu mind putting in your user/char forum how many char spots you still have? It gets confusing since there aren't blank spots (the ones that often say 1. - or 2 - ) and the prizes just got me confuzzled even more >.< So pretty pretty please help me out by putting how many major char spots you still have? :3 Great then, ill create the page :) O.O Are you sure? Because, according to the user/char forum, you... *Transferred 3 BC spots to Camp *Got one character spot from Upper *One character spot from adopt a newb Then for your prizes, for having won 4 contests, you used the "turn to minor" prize, which means, you get 4 open major spots (which came from having turned 4 major chars to minor). So all in all, that would be 9 extra char spots. Four of those have been used already so you still have 5... Why do I feel like I'm confusing you? ;-; Why not go on HG? Since I'm talking to a few people there, you might as well come on there, since I'm not checking this chat often. Who's to say I won't? You are? o.o Guess I forgot from November or w/e. Go back on again and l'll unblock it. nope I read through it and made sure it was ok before voting started Audie and Tori Oh, I posted on Audie like 3 days ago xP Just telling you in advance cuz I'll be going to the mall with Miggy and some of our classmates. Thanks :) #PandiaCabinIsBeingHoarded Cybele So....I found that Cybele's page has not yet been made. Do you mind if I made it for you? It's fine if I can't though. ^^ Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 18:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Quest Please post on the quest, The Quest for Lyssa's Bracelet Suger cubes? ~ ♒Shady♒ 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Article How's the progress? Deniel Is Leaving I'm finished with you Brocky, absolutely finished! I'm tired of having pester you into Rping with Lexi and Deniel. That's why Deniel is leaving Lexi because she (and you) is too busy with being Head Counsellor to even spend time with him any more. I'm sorry but it has finally come to this, with the last rp we did with lexi you haven't even posted back, It's been 25 days! I don't like Deniel being unloved, especially since he is one of my first charries! (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 06:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) Okay then :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) Hey http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alexander_Reed.jpg <--- That model is used by one of Elfy's characters. 02:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) re: Broken is like 10 to 12 hours ahead of you or so, so it was the 6th for her before it was the 6tth for you >.< the only way it would have ended for you first before her is if she lived in a time zone to the west of you, like California >.< Prize Yeah sure, i think that's fine. }}} Badge reminder don't forget to post on crossover team four, you haven't posted since 4/22 reminder don't forget to post on crossover team one Deniel and Lexi Posted back in Deniel :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) camp team two As I can't go around and remind users to post every few days, if you don't start posting somewhat consistently on camp team one, or find someone that can post for you, in 5 days you will be pulled and no prize will be rewarded to you if the group manages to finish. Char. Model Hai ^_^ Have chu used Chrissy Costanza as a model for chur char.? Thankie ^_^ If you want to, I guess :3 5000+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 5000+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept this: Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ Quest I saw the quest you were waiting to get approved, can my char, Bryson Hawkins, join? >.< Sorry worng char, i changed it to Colton son of Pandia sure Sure :) Continue please Posted back in Deniel with Lexi :) Please post back. (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC)) Delete that bitch :P LeGruff 13:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC) did you know Did you know that both you and fallen are using the same model for cato and ethan marks? Hello Sweetie! The Doctor is in.... Allons-y ~The Doctor Bach oh cuz when I reverse imaged search they came back to just the one person LL Quest Flame said the LL quest has begun again so chu need to continue posting Message from Flamefang Hi, Flamefang told me to tell you that the Liliths Letter Quest has begun again and asks that you continue to post. Humankind can not gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must first be lost, that is the law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really thought that was the world's one and only rule. 04:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ello, wanna roleplay? My treat. I want us as writers to move on. Forgive and forget. (Btw LOV the new profile pic Vampire Diaires is amazing the Originals is going to be twice!) Junebugg666 (talk) 00:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Challenged Severus challenges Lexi for Counsellor of Aphrodite Forum:Severus Angla- Aphrodite Counsellor ;) ~User:LillyDaNinja Model I'm not sure if you're using her or not or if you have her dibbed or not or w/e but Unu said something earlier so dughksdjghk. Anyways, are you currently using or have Chrissy Costanza on your permanently reserved models? I just want to make sure nobody's using her >.< Re: Aww, fudgecakes >.< Ah well. Thanks for replying anyways. Deniel and Lexi Posted back to Deniel :) The Amazing Race Teams has been randomly determined, your character has been teamed up with Migs' character, Micah Bachelder. The first leg will begin soon. You will be notified when the first leg starts. Character Contest Hi Brocky, it's Song! I am not trying to be mean or superior or anything, but I think you need to edit your character contest entry for Bianca Loraine. I really, really love the story, it's extremely intriguing, but I don't think Zeus would ask Hades to bring Bianca back to life. The gods have to respect the laws of death, meaning they cannot whatsoever raise anyone from the dead, no matter how much they deserve a second chance. Forgive me if I'm wrong, though. Yes, you have a good point, thank you for clearing that up. Sorry 'bout that. To let you know.. I lovelovelovelovelove your siggie so much here have a cookie *gives cookie* >-< And I lovelovelovelovelove you too Brocky. :3 That's all xD Quest Please post on the quest. Broken has given us some extra time to finish the quest. The Quest for Lyssa's Bracelet Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 19:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The Amazing Race The first part of The Amazing Race is ready. You may now go and post, if you haven't already chosen a number to determine your flight, please do so by filling out the chart. The page is here: John_F. Kennedy International Airport On that page you may roleplay on your teams section and form alliances with your team. For further infromation about the leg, please go to this page: The Amazing Race Leg 1 Tris' Score hehehe Cody's Rounds Cody's score for Survival_Tactics/Immunity_Challenge:_Take_a_Bow: Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=k0oy12&s=5 This is the screencap of my (failed) attempts for the immunity challenge. ^______^ Carpe Diem. Carpe noctem. -Ela 13:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) re:nike Sure :) that's fine Okay and sure you can have Matt :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 00:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) The Amazing Race I have pulled Migs out of the contest, you are now with Runner. Survival Tactics I really don't know how i'm gonna continue post, my tribe split into two groups but nobody in my group is posting. Re: If you pull them all then there will be only 3 or less people in my tribe >.< Immunity challenge hai hai ^-^ I reached that level, yes, only played once >-> Tris' score C: thought i did quite good but then i saw riri's score hehehehe Bad Balance >.<" Man, Im bad at this. I wish we could go back to arrows X3 Anyways: Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★